A Naked Tenten?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Who knew that Konoha’s newest couple, NejTen, showered together? Well, Naruto didn’t; but he soon did….the hard way. NejiXTenten Short one-shot involving a not-so-smart Naruto and Konoha's hot couple NEJTEN! Read & Review!


**A NEW NEJTEN ONE SHOT FROM RUBYYYYYY! Are you guys tired of all of these AU highschool fics? EVERYONE'S DOING THEM! Anyway, _I _MISS THE COOL KONOHA NEJTEN STORIES! So...um yeah! I do NOT NOT NOT OWN NARUTO! Enjoy & Review!**

_Summary__: Who knew that Konoha's newest couple, NejTen, showered together? Well, Naruto didn't; but he soon did….the _hard _way. Neji**X**Tenten_

_T – Humor – Romance - General_

Dirty lips pouted, ocean-blue eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, and fingers below his shin, Naruto thought about the request for a few seconds before answering Kiba. What did he have to lose?

Long minutes ago, Naruto had accidentally stepped on Akamaru's right-front foot and broken it. The poor dog cried loudly, and Naruto was too shocked of his actions to run away from the angry dog-lover. Sure, he did step on Akamaru, but it wasn't his fault! The _not so cute _animal was sleeping under the cold shadow of a tree when the hyperactive ninja had stepped on his foot while running around the village in search for Gai-sensei and Rock Lee. Kiba, so angry that he was ready to choke the Hokage-wanna-be to death, went after him to fulfill his death plan. Naruto didn't want to die in the hands of him. He needed to search for Gai and Lee so he could train with them. Therefore, he proposed an idea to him – give him a picture of a nude kunoichi. Kiba thought about it for a while, and since Akamaru wasn't _seriously _hurt (and the fact that he has never seen a naked girl in his whole seventeen years of living), he agreed to the proposal.

However, the dog-lover didn't know from which kunoichi! He was thinking of Hinata first, but then disagreed since Naruto was going out with her and even if he was a goofball, he wasn't going to take a picture of a naked Hinata for him. There was also Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, but after realizing who they _really _were, he quickly disagreed too. Sakura and Ino were dangerous kunoichi that most men wouldn't dare to mess with. Since Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were unavailable, there was only one kunoichi, he knew, left.

"I don't know…" Naruto mumbled.

"What do you mean _you don't know_? Either get me the picture or you won't live to know what happens to you!"

Naruto cringed and nervously scratched the back of his head nervously. "….B-But isn't she going out with…Hy-Hyu-"

"She is, but I heard he's away in a mission and won't be coming back for another two hours."

Naruto's thoughtful expression changed to a mischievous one. "Fine, I'll do it, but promise me that you won't tell her."

"Oh Naruto, I _promise_."

The blond headed ninja chuckled and leaped towards the village, planning the first step of his mission – get a camera.

_~ Change Scene~_

The Hyuuga prodigy was glad to be home. Not only was he tired of running after the enemy who insisted on not giving up even when his army of two-hundred men was killed (thanks to his Byakugan he caught the guy and brought him to Tsunade-sama), but he was tired of _not _being close to his girlfriend. The mission only lasted three days, but it seemed as if it lasted forever. Hyuuga Neji just wanted to get home and spend time with her.

He arrived from the hokage's office roughly ten minutes ago, and once he entered through the door of her small apartment, she had jumped on his arms and kissed him ferociously, forgetting that there were some villagers passing by and staring at them.

The Weapon's Mistress withdrew her lips from his and glanced at him. "Do you want to take a nice shower with me? We can then spend the whole night together….just you and me." She whispered into his ear.

A low tone chuckle his throat as he got up, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she clung onto him. "That sounds wonderful." He replied.

A childish giggle escaped her lips, as she got off him and removed her beige Chinese style shirt. Naughtily, she unclasped her black brassiere and turned her head to look at him, her brown orbs gleaming as the sun's light kissed her face.

A smirk tugged his handsome features as he followed her, amused at how she left a trail of clothes behind her. He walked inside her small bathroom and removed his Hyuuga style outfit. Tenten watched entertainingly as she stripped in front of him herself.

_~Change Scene~_

Naruto stared at a clock inside a barbershop and saw that he only had an hour left before the Hyuuga genius arrived. Since he didn't have the money to buy a camera, he had no choice but to steal it from the photographer that took the pictures of the incoming genins.

He leaped from roof house to roof house until he reached her apartment. He chuckled to himself one more time, imagining himself seeing Tenten nude for the first time in his life. He always wondered how she looked like wearing anything. He, Kiba, and Choji always had this conversation behind Neji's back. Kiba and Choji once opinioned that she had bigger breasts than Hinata, and Naruto, hating to admit it, thought that it was true as well. He remembered seeing her in a tank top once in the beach since she rejected to wear a bikini top, and her chest was one of the central attentions that day. Too bad Neji was there to ruin the men's fantasy.

Silently, he halted on ledge of the building and ran around, searching for the nearest window. In mere seconds, he reached one and noticed two things: it was ajar and it led to her bedroom. Naruto's smirk widened, as he carefully and quietly opened the window a little more.

_~Change Scene~_

"Mmmm, Neji did you hear that?" an aroused Tenten asked, moaning as his hands roamed all over her wet body and he nibbled the soothing skin of her neck.

"It was probably the wind." He said, not wanting this once-in-a-life-time moment to disappear.

A graceful smile made its way to her lips as his caught them.

_~Change Scene~_

Naruto stood still, as he heard the shower running. He tiptoed over to the bathroom and gently opened the door, thanking God that it didn't produce a shrieking noise. His eyes narrowed and he inwardly cursed as the shower's hot steam came out.

_Tenten sure likes to shower with hot water…_

Soundlessly, he walked over to the shower area, noticing _two _shadows and female moans. He stood still for a second, thinking of who it could be; but he suddenly knew, and he quickly wanted to get out. Even though he beat the Hyuuga prodigy during the Chuunin Exams, he still loathed those poky fingers of his. Rapidly, the Genin turned around but as he made his way out of the bathroom, he tripped slipped on Tenten's panties and fell down on the wet floor, face first.

Oh, shit…

"N-Naruto?" That was Tenten's high pitched and confused voice.

_"Naruto?" …_And that was Neji's bloodcurdling, spine-chilling, petrifying, voice.

Naruto quickly knew that he wasn't going to make it out alive…

~Change Scene~

Konoha has never been _this _shocked before.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, Shizune's mouth dropped to the ground, Kakashi shook his head with a deep sigh, Sakura almost had a heart attack, Ino's eyes almost popped out of it's sockets, Choji choked on his potato chips, Shino's glasses broke and his bugs hid away, Hinata fainted, Shikamaru's clouds flew away (leaving a very bored Chuunin now), and Sai felt interested….

"N-Naruto!? What happened to you?" inquired a shocked Kiba.

In the middle of village, with weapons pierced through his pale skin and against the trunk of a tree, was a _naked _Naruto. The boy tried to wiggle his way out of the death gripping weapons, but Tenten's weapons were different from any other ordinary weapon.

"Well," he started out, embarrassed at how he was naked in front of thousands of people, "I got beat up by Neji and pierced against this tree by Tenten."

"You baka! You should've sneaked in!"

"I did, but how was I suppose to know that Neji and Tenten showered together?!"

_~The End~_

**Yes, this was JUST A SHORT STORY! It's just a funny/retarded moment with Naruto....involving Konoha's hottest couple NEJTEN! XD I just wanted to do this... I hope you guys enjoyed it.... and if you didn't...then um, oh well. Nothing anyone can do about it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
